James Derettas/Dialogue
The following is a list of dialogue lines that James Derettas has in Shattered. Trying to go to an area in the game that's unavailable / not unlocked yet *That doesn’t seem right. *I can’t go there yet, the city needs me here right now. *I can’t go to this area at this time. *(Sighs) Welp, gonna have to wait to get there. Taking out enemies There's a chance that when James takes out an enemy, he may say one of these, or he won't say anything: *You guys suck! *I find your lack of faith disturbing. *This really isn’t a challenge. *Rack ‘em up, rack ‘em up! *Get the heck/hell outta here! *Shall we dance? *Yeah! Yeah how you like it? Huh? Completing a mission When James completes a mission, he’ll sometimes say one of these, or he won’t say anything at all, which is common: *(sighs in relief) *This is where it’s at! *Sweetness! *Woo (sighs) I could get used to this! Falling in Water When James falls in the water, you must press the space bar and the screen will fade out to black and James will respawn on the land where he fell in. When the space bar is pressed he will say: *Dang it. *I’m not one of those water superheroes. *I took swimming classes once, it didn’t end well. *Ugh! And these clothes are NOT waterproof. *Woooooow. *I had my phone in my pocket! Now it’s ruined. Destroying a Doughnut *Doughnuts give me gas. *Donut schmonut. *(slurps) Ah, nope. *That doughnut didn’t have a chance. Destroying a Security Camera When James destroys a security camera, he will say: *Peeping toms! *The cops really have nothing better to do? *That’s one spy-cam down. *Do these things have mics to record the audio or is it just picture? Because if it’s just picture, they’re lucky. *Perverts! Destroying ALL Doughnuts When James destroys all doughnuts, he’ll say: *(sighs in relief) *This is where it’s at! *Sweetness! *Woo (sighs) I could get used to this! Destroying ALL Security Cameras When James destroys all security cameras, he’ll say: *(sighs in relief) *This is where it’s at! *Sweetness! *Woo (sighs) I could get used to this! Crossing into different Islands When James crosses into a different island, he’ll say the following. He WON'T say the following in missions, only in free roam: When James crosses into Feldis from a different island, or using Water Run, he'll say: :"Feldis. The heart of the city." When James crosses into Lonshan from a different island, or using Water Run, he’ll say the following: :"Lonshan. Away from the main action, but there’s still some action. Very little though." When James crosses into Zenwood from a different island, or using Water Run, he’ll say the following: :"Zenwood. The most peaceful out of the three islands." Traversing the rooftops When James is just traversing the rooftops, he’ll rarely say: *A guy could get used to this. *Thank goodness I have amazing parkour skills. *With ease. Taking out Civilians When James takes out a pedestrian, he’ll rarely say: *Outta my way! *Yeah. Like bein’ bad. *These people suck. *Fuck off! Stealing a Car When James steals a car, he’ll say: *I’ll be taking this. *Thank you for your generous donation. *Outta my way, I need this. *Sweet whip. *Fuck the speed limit! Under pursuit while driving When James is driving in a stolen car and the cops start chasing you, he’ll say: *(sigh) it’s the popo. *Great. Cops. *The pigs are at it again! *Fuck off, cops! Cops firing at James When James is driving in a stolen car and the cops start firing, he’ll say: *Woah, just take it easy! *Cops are feisty today. *Calm down, bros! *They’re firing but they know I can take them down and have them surrendering with one finger. Oh well. Gliding using EPT When James is gliding (using his thrusters) for a long period of time, he’ll say: *Guy can get used to this. *Good thing I’m not afraid of heights. *Good thing I don’t get altitude sickness. *This is NOT the good time to have to pee. Health below half When James’ health gets below half, he’ll grunt, or he’ll say: *Gotta be careful. *I’m getting hurt! Health below 15% When James’ health gets below 15%, the screen will turn shades of red and gray and James will grunt, and he’ll say: *No! *This can’t be the end! *Gotta take cover. Now! *Oh no, this isn’t good. *I can’t let these weaker guys take me out! *I won’t go out like this! Entering his apartment When James revisits his apartment, he’ll say: *(deep sniff) Home. Still smells like boogers, tho. *I remember this place. *Home sweet home, as they say. *Lot of memories on the bed here. Using Speed Run on land for a while When James is using his Speed Run on land for a while, he’ll say: *This beats walking. *This beats the bus. *Sweetness! Using Water Run for a while When James is using his speed run on water for a while, he’ll say: *Beats swimming. *Beats kayaking. *Better than a boat. But maybe not a yacht. *Better watch out for sharks. *Sweetness! Basketball Court When James walks over to a basketball court in the city and people are playing, he’ll say: *C’mon, make it in! *Rim shot! *Air-ball! *He shoots, he misses! FAAAILL! (if the guy misses) *He shoots, he scores! YEEAAHH! (if the guy makes it) Falling through the air If James jumps off a high point and is falling for a long period of time, he may say: *(sounds nervous) Umm, am I gonna use the thrusters now or what? *This isn't good. *I'm about to become James splatter! Category:Dialogue